


In Your Arms

by coffeemuse



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeemuse/pseuds/coffeemuse
Summary: Nadine has a nightmare.





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> this was already uploaded as chapter two of 'the adventures of chloe & nadine', but i've decided to delete it and reupload it as a stand alone. i hope you guys enjoy. i'm still battling writers block... *flails arms*

It's almost sunrise. The soft beams emanate off of the slowly disappearing moon, lightly shining through the hotel blinds. Chloe isn't sure exactly what startled her awake, but she's up now. She sucks in a deep breath, stretches out her body and blinks the web of tiredness out of her eyes. As much as she wants to close her eyes and drift off again, she won't. They have to be up in a few hours.

She sits up and stretches again. She lifts her arms above her head and releases a silent yawn. She flicks her eyes over to her still sleeping partner as she starts to get out of bed and although the room is still a little dark, she can see that Nadine's on her back with the blankets completely kicked off of her and she's gleaming with sweat. Her face is contorted for a moment, and then she shudders out a breath. Her arm twitches next to her and there's a dull hum in her throat. Like she's trying to scream, but can't.

Immediately, Chloe recognizes this to be a nightmare- something that Nadine's had a few times before. She quickly crawls over to Nadine's side, sitting back on her feet and rests a hand on Nadine's chest. "Nadine," 

A jolt. Her body twitches. The humming in her throat gets louder.

Chloe moves her hand to cup the side of her neck, running the pad of her thumb over the moistened skin. "Nadine, honey, wake up," She uses her other hand to lightly shake her shoulders.

Nadine's eyes snap open a moment later and she immediately starts panicking, trying to gasp for breath. She surges herself forward into Chloe's arms, almost knocking her over completely. Chloe holds her close, rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back. Her body is trembling and Chloe can feel the wetness of her tears seeping into her shirt.

"It's alright, love, I've got you," Chloe whispers. She rests her chin on the top of Nadine's head and pulls her tighter against her chest. "D'you wanna talk about it?"

Nadine shakes her head 'no', and clings to Chloe a little tighter. Chloe shifts her body, still holding Nadine, and lays them both down. Nadine promptly snuggles into the front of Chloe, hiding her face in the crook of her neck, her arms still tightly wrapped around her. Her breathing eventually evens out, and Chloe can feel the flutter of eyelashes blinking back the rest of her tears against her throat.

"I'm sorry," Nadine mumbles into Chloe's skin.

"Hey, no need to apologize, it happens to the best of us," Her voice is low and husky, and comforting. Nadine relaxes in her arms and then sighs. She detangles her arms from Chloe's body and rolls over on her back, scrubbing her hands down her face. Chloe sits up beside her, resting her back on the headboard of the bed. She reaches down and wipes a few strands of sweat slick curls from off of her forehead and Nadine smiles up at her.

"You good?" Chloe tilts her head to the side, a small reassuring smile on her face.

Nadine sits up and maneuvers her body on top of Chloe, placing herself in between her legs. She rests her head on Chloe's chest and hugs her tight.

"Ja," She sighs again. "Thank you."

Chloe kisses the top of her head.

"Anytime, love."


End file.
